BFFs Best Friends Fornever
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: Archrivals Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt hate each other. Dispise each other. And everyone knows it. On the night of the ever famous graduation ball, an unforgetable moment between the two changes their lives. And it could ruin them forever...


**BFF's (Best Friends Fornever)-Chapter 1**

**Hi! I was brainstorming and came up with this idea. You know you love me! Let me know what you think! If you like, send me a PM telling me to finish it, along with the other stories of mine you liked. Enjoy!**

**HanBanana**

**PS-There is going to be Carlisle's POV and Esme's POV throughout this one. =^)**

**Carlisle's POV**

This was going to be epic.

"Carlisle," a voice to my left whispered through the darkness.

"Emmett, shhhh...," I growled, "You're gonna get us caught!"

He was quiet for a moment. "Tanya sent me to tell you she was going home."

I turned. "She what? Tell her to get her ass back here now! She's part of the plan!"

I detected a faint movement, suggesting that he was shrugging. "She's already gone. I tried to stop her, I swear. But she said her mom would worry..." I snorted.

Tanya's mother could care less about where her three daughters were. Too drunk to care.

"CALL HER. NOW," I said, raising my voice to just above a whisper.

His footsteps were almost instant. I sighed, turning back to the house. Esme's house. The light in her bedroom was on. She suddenly appeared in the glass. I knew she couldn't see me, but I slinked back into the bushes reflexively. She just stood there, gazing out. I had to pry my eyes from her face to be able to motion to Marcus and Jasper.

She will never know what's coming.

**Esme's POV**

"Truth or Dare," I asked, boredom coloring my tone.

Renee groaned. "Really?"

I shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

"This was a hell of a lot easier when we were younger. Can you believe graduation is next week?" Alice piped in, twirling through the door of my room. Charlotte, Rose, and Carmen followed.

"Sooo..." Carmen trilled, turning to Charlotte, "How was Peter?"

Charlotte blushed beet red. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Carmen rolled her eyes. "You got laid, no, chica?"

Charlotte eyes widened. "CARMEN! Hell no! Peter's...old-school."

I snorted. "What's that supposed to mean? No condoms?"

Alice and Rose giggled.

Charlotte gritted her teeth. "We've had ONE flipping date. This conversation is over," she growled, flopping down onto a beanbag next to Alice.

An awkward silence settled over us, and we just sat, staring at each other.

Finally, I stood up and walked over to the second story window, peering into the darkness of night. Alice was right; graduation was in a week.

That meant an end to all of this...tension...stress that was built up inside of me. But that also meant an end to all of the friendships that I had worked so hard to preserve, to keep truthful. And an end to _him_.

Maybe an end to _him_ was a good thing. What I needed. But...I had always had a pit of doubt in the base of my stomach that it wasn't. Not at all.

I checked my watch. 10:52 P.M. I sighed and looked back out the window, wanting this to last just a little longer.

My depressing thoughts were flurried when I noticed movement in my front yard. I jumped. "Guys!"

My girls were around me in an instant, and I pointed down to the moving bushes. Alice yelped.

"What is that?" Carmen squeaked.

Two men stepped out from the brush. Charlotte went pale. "Who is that?" I corrected her, taking Charlotte into my arms.

The men were dressed in black hoodies, pulled up around their heads.

I squinted, trying to see their faces when they stepped under the dim porch light. Then I froze in my tracks when one of them dropped his hood. It was Marcus. That son of a...

"Marcus!" Renee swore. While the rest of them came to realization, I stomped out if the room, down the stairs, and to the front entrance. Swinging the door open, I received several bugs in my face.

"Marcus! What the hell!" I screamed, traipsing out onto the porch. I could hear my friends footsteps behind me. "You were supposed to be home hours ago! You scared us all to death!"

Renee walked up to the guy who still had on his hood and yanked it down. "Jasper. Go the flip away!" she yelled, "Or I'll tell mom you were out past curfew!"

Jasper snickered. "Oh, it's not me you have to worry about."

It all happened so fast that I didnt realize until I was soaked. In what I hope was water.

I heard equally surprised gasps behind me. "You bitches!" Carmen yelled.

I looked up. Emmett was sitting on the roof, proudly waving a bucket.

"Oh, Emmett, see how happy you are when I step on your balls!" Rose threatened. That just made the three cackle harder.

And then, _he_ stepped out from behind the bushes. Now I was pissed.

I glared. "Carlisle! Oh my god! What was that? What was that!" I demanded, stalking towards him, waving my fist in the air.

He chuckled. "It's called fair game, baby. Don't you remember? You did invent it," he taunted.

I was so close to punching him. How freaking good it would feel to have my fist connect with his nose. But Alice had caught my hand before it connected with Carlisle's face. Water seeped from my sleeve. I turned to glare at her. She rolled her eyes and shook out her wetted down bob.

So instead of giving Carlisle a piece of my mind, I groaned and settled with a glare as Alice lugged me back inside of the house.

Jasper and Marcus were flat out laughing; teary-eyes and all, when we passed them. I thumped Jasper in the head and slapped Marcus on my way by.

Oh, it was on now.

Revenge. Was. Mine.

**Hehe. Hope you enjoyed! Again, if you like, PM me and tell me to continue.**

**Thanks,**

**HanBanana**


End file.
